


Untitled Donald Duck and Lyla Lay one-shot

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cyborgs, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Married Couple, Married Sex, Temporary Character Death, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: After Lyla Lay has a bad dream, she asks Donald Duck an important question.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Lyla Lay
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	Untitled Donald Duck and Lyla Lay one-shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePaganSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaganSun/gifts), [IsabellaNajera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNajera/gifts).



Untitled Donald Duck and Lyla Lay one-shot

The fragile, wrinkled arm grabbed her wrist and mercileslly pulled her closer. No matter how much she resisted, she could not break free.  
-No, no, nooo-Lyla Lay screamed-DONALD!!!!!  
As soon as the zombified corpse of Donald Duck sank his teeth in her throat, the tall droid woke up and let out a loud scream.  
-Lyla?-she heard her husband and withing two minutes Donald Duck was already in their bedroom.  
-Is something wrong?-he asked her, looking at her with concern and worry. Lyla did not reply, instead she jumped at him and pulled him into a tight hug and crying on the feathers on his chest. In response, Donald returned the hug and started gently brushing her long, blond hair with his right arm as his left arm massaged her back.  
Eventually, the beautiful woman calmed down and, raising her head looked at her friend, ally and lover.  
-Lyla-his voice was soft and calm-what happened?  
-I-I-I had a bad dream, Donald-she spoke back in a quiet, soft voice as she regained her cool without breaking the hug-It’s just…It was a nightmare, there was Evronian invasion and they killed you and then-here she paused for a moment, too nervous to speak-and then you came back as a zombie. And you tried to kill me and….  
Here he put his hands on her cheeks and looked at her reassuringly:  
-It’s ok, my sweetheart. Evronians didn’t invade Earth, I am not dead, I am not a zombie and I will never hurt you. It was all just a bad dream, Lyla. Everything is fine, I swear.  
Now calmed down, Lyla gave him a soft smile-Thank you, my beloved. You are right, it was all just a bad dream. I am so happy that you are safe, I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.  
As soon as he went to bed, he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist as she put her head and left hand on his chest before playfully nuzzling it. She felt as if she was in Heaven, with Donald as her angel and…  
Then, a thought came to her head which caused her to raise her head and look at Donald worryingly.  
-Donald, may I ask you something?  
-Sure, what is it?  
-Have you ever thought about dying?  
He widened his eyes in shock.  
-No, but why are you asking?  
-Because-here she stood up and grabbed her left arm with her right arm, black tears of oil flowing down-Because something saddens me. I am a droid, which means that I can’t age and that I can potentially live forever, but you are a normal, living duck. You can get an Alzheimer’s disease, you can have a heart attack in your sleep, someone can shoot you or stab you….I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to stay young and healthy forever while you have to age and suffer until one day your time comes. I…I…I can’t think about it…I don’t want to outlive you.  
Donald listened to her patiently and sympathetically. After she finished, he said nothing. Then he leaned closer and gently wiped away her tears.  
-Don’t worry Lyla-he smiled as she instinctivately put her warm, smooth hands on his raw and toned pectorals while he put his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him so that their bodies were now pressed lightly against each other-I promise you that no matter what, I will always be with you. Nothing will split us, my love, not even the Grim Reaper himself.  
Neither of them spoke afer that. Instead, they slowly leaned closer and closer untill their beaks found each other and they kissed each other deeply and passionately. After ten minutes of making out, Lyla broke the kiss, pinned Donald to the bed and gave him a seductive smile. He was puzzled at first and was about to ask her something but instead he let out a low, primal groan as his hands grabbed her ass.  
At the same moment Lyla removed his blue pajama pants, took of her red panties and bra and put her hands on his chest. Then, she moaned loudly and deeply as her tight vagina engulfed his hard penis.


End file.
